Paixão Dupla
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Serenity x Seto x Joey. Joey está apaixonado por Seto, mas resolve não lhe contar. Mas quando Serenity revela a Joey que ela está apaixonada por Seto e que se vai declarar, Joey fica divido sobre o que deve fazer. Oneshot.


**Título: **Paixão Dupla

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casais: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba e Serenity Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Serenity x Seto x Joey. Joey está apaixonado por Seto, mas resolve não lhe contar. Mas quando Serenity revela a Joey que ela está apaixonada por Seto e que se vai declarar, Joey fica divido sobre o que deve fazer. Oneshot.

**Paixão Dupla**

Joey Wheeler já sabia, há algum tempo, que estava apaixonado por Seto Kaiba. Tinha começado por ser uma atracção, que Joey tentara negar a si próprio. Depois, a meio de uma das suas muitas discussões com Seto, Joey tinha descoberto que não queria mais discutir com ele, mas sim beijá-lo. Aí tinha percebido que não era só uma atracção. Apesar dos sentimentos que tinha por Seto, Joey não estava a pensar fazer nada para avançar.

Não era nenhuma novidade que muitas pessoas se sentiam atraídas por Seto. Havia muitas que estavam apaixonadas por ele. Joey sabia disso, mas foi para ele uma surpresa quando, numa manhã como tantas outras, descobrira que havia mais alguém que gostava de Seto, alguém bastante chegado a Joey.

Nessa manhã, Joey e Serenity tinham ido passear para o parque da cidade. Estavam a conversar animadamente, quando avistaram Seto e Mokuba a passearem não muito longe deles.

"Olha, é o Kaiba e o irmão dele." disse Serenity.

"Sim, já vi." disse Joey, pensativo.

Joey sorriu interiormente. Devia ser difícil convencer Seto a ir dar um passeio ao parque. Sim, porque Joey não tinha dúvidas de que tinha sido Mokuba a convencer Seto a ir passear. Joey tinha a certeza que Seto preferia manter-se afastado de parques e locais que tivessem muita gente que o pudesse aborrecer.

Foi só quando Serenity parou de falar e ficou a ver os dois irmãos afastar-se, com um sorriso no rosto e bastante corada, que Joey estranhou.

"O que se passa, Serenity?"

"Huh? Não se passa nada, Joey." disse ela, tentando comportar-se normalmente.

Joey levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Serenity, estás a mentir-me. Conta-me a verdade."

Serenity corou novamente.

"É que... sabes, eu gosto do Kaiba."

"Tu gostas do Mokuba Kaiba?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido.

"Não. Não é do Mokuba que eu gosto. É do Seto Kaiba." esclareceu Serenity.

Joey ficou boquiaberto.

"Tu gostas do Seto Kaiba? Mas... há quanto tempo?"

"Hum... não sei bem. Seis meses, talvez."

Joey ficou pensativo. Nunca se tinha apercebido dos sentimentos de Serenity e agora que pensava nisso, detestava a ideia da irmã gostar da mesma pessoa de quem ele gostava.

"Achas que devo dizer-lhe o que sinto?" perguntou Serenity.

Joey abandonou os seus pensamentos.

"Eu... não sei, Serenity."

"Tenho de pensar também. Mas se calhar, vou dizer-lhe."

No caminho de volta a casa, Serenity voltou a falar bastante, mas Joey permanecia calado. E se Serenity se declarasse a Seto e ele gostasse dela? Joey não suportava a ideia de ver Seto com outra pessoa, ainda mais se fosse Serenity. Joey começou a pensar em Serenity, namorando Seto… e Joey tendo de os ver juntos todos os dias.

Não, Joey não queria ver Serenity e Seto a namorar. Mas por outro lado, Joey sentia-se culpado. Devia estar a torcer pela felicidade da irmã, mas não conseguia. A felicidade de Serenity faria com que Joey ficasse infeliz.

Passaram-se alguns dias. Serenity não voltou a falar em Seto e Joey também não puxou o assunto. Foi só quando se começou a falar do dia dos namorados que Joey notou que Serenity andava mais animada.

"O que se passa?" perguntou ele.

"Decidi escrever uma carta do dia dos namorados ao Kaiba." respondeu Serenity, sorrindo. "E depois, vou dizer-lhe que gosto dele."

Joey, apanhado de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer.

"Então mano, não achas boa ideia?" perguntou Serenity.

"Não sei... se tu queres fazer isso... faz."

Serenity tinha ficado contente com o apoio de Joey e mais tarde Joey tinha-se arrependido, pensado que devia ter dito a Serenity para não fazer o que tinha planeado.

Os dias passaram e chegou o dia dos namorados. O clima era festivo por toda a escola. Tinha sido disponibilizada, no átrio da escola, uma caixa onde os alunos podiam deixar cartas de amor endereçadas a outros alunos. Essas cartas seriam depois entregues aos seus destinatários durante o período de aulas.

À hora do almoço, a pilha de cartas que Seto tinha recebido já não lhe cabia na sua secretária. Pegando na maioria delas, Seto despejou-as no lixo, perante o olhar atento dos outros alunos e da professora.

"Não devias deitar fora as cartas de amor." repreendeu-o Yugi.

"Não me interessam para nada." disse Seto, friamente.

Joey tentou esconder o sorriso que lhe aflorou aos lábios. Pelo menos ele, Joey, não tinha perdido tempo a enviar uma carta de amor anónima. Joey tinha a esperança que Seto se livrasse das cartas sem as ler e era o que tinha acontecido.

Joey esperava que Serenity desistisse agora de falar com Seto quando ele lhe contasse que ele não tinha lido as cartas. E foi isso mesmo que Joey fez no final da hora do almoço, quando Yugi e os outros se tinham afastado dele e de Serenity.

"Ele mandou as cartas fora sem as ler?" perguntou Serenity, desapontada. "Oh..."

"Serenity, ele não gosta desse tipo de coisas."

"Sim... talvez goste mais que falemos com ele directamente."

"Olha, é melhor esqueceres a ideia de te declarares a ele. Esquece o assunto. O Kaiba não te vai fazer feliz. Tenta encontrar outra pessoa que goste de ti realmente." disse Joey.

Enquanto dizia estas palavras, Joey apercebeu-se que podiam ter sido ditas a ele próprio. Ele deveria esquecer Seto, mas não conseguia.

Serenity abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Se ele não gostar de mim, é um incentivo para o esquecer. Mas tenho de saber." disse ela.

Joey encolheu os ombros.

"Pronto, se tens mesmo de o fazer, então fala com ele."

Mais tarde, quando as aulas terminaram, Joey viu Seto sair da sala e foi discretamente atrás dele. A meio do corredor, Serenity apareceu, vinda de outra parte da escola e aproximou-se de Seto. Eles trocaram palavras que Joey não conseguiu ouvir e afastaram-se, entrando numa sala de aulas deserta.

Joey esperou até o corredor ficar vazio e foi até à porta da sala, entreabrindo-a para ouvir e ver o que se estava a passar. Do lugar onde estava, Joey conseguia ver que Serenity estava bastante corada.

"E o Joey disse-me que não tinhas lido a carta que eu tinha mandado, porque tinhas mandado todas as cartas para o lixo. Por isso, tinha de te dizer pessoalmente." disse ela, sorrindo.

Seto estava de braços cruzados, ouvindo o que Serenity dizia, sem mostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

"Eu queria dizer-te... que estou apaixonada por ti." disse Serenity, com os olhos a brilhar.

Joey inclinou-se para a frente e pisou uma tábua que estava um pouco solta, fazendo barulho. Recuou apressadamente, enquanto Seto e Serenity olhavam para a porta.

"Deve ter sido o vento..." murmurou Serenity, virando-se novamente para Seto. "E estes são os meus sentimentos, Kaiba."

Seto descruzou os braços e aproximou-se mais de Serenity.

"Serenity, agradeço por me teres contado o que sentes, mas eu não sinto o mesmo por ti." disse ele.

"Mas..."

"Desculpa, mas é mesmo assim."

"Mas podes vir a gostar de mim um dia." disse Serenity, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não. Não tenhas ilusões. Esquece-me. Não quero nada contigo e nunca vou querer." disse Seto, friamente. "Esquece-me. É melhor gostares de alguém que realmente te dê valor, como o Tristan, que anda sempre atrás de ti."

Começando a chorar, Serenity dirigiu-se para a porta. Joey escondeu-se contra uma parede e viu Serenity a sair da sala de aula a correr. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Pobre Serenity. Joey não queria vê-la sofrer, mas também não queria que Seto gostasse de Serenity da maneira que ela queria.

Enquanto Joey estava pensativo, Seto saiu da sala de aula e dirigiu-se até onde Joey estava escondido.

"Wheeler, sabia que havias de estar perto." disse Seto.

"Er... Kaiba."

"Vamos falar. Vem até à sala." ordenou Seto.

Joey seguiu Seto e voltaram a entrar na sala de aula onde Seto e Serenity tinham conversado. Seto fechou a porta.

"Então, estiveste a ouvir a conversa que eu tive com a tua irmã, não foi?" perguntou Seto.

"Eu... não! Claro que não!" mentiu Joey.

"Não mintas. Fizeste barulho. Eu olhei rapidamente para a porta e vi-te recuar." disse Seto. "Então, porque estavas a ouvir a nossa conversa?"

O coração de Joey estava a bater a mil à hora.

"Eu só queria saber o que lhe dirias. Não queria que ela ficasse magoada." respondeu ele. "Queria apoiá-la caso tu a magoasses."

"Podia ser uma boa resposta. Mas não é." disse Seto. "Ela saiu daqui a chorar. Tu vieste isso. No entanto, não foste atrás dela para a consolar. Porquê?"

"Era o que eu ia fazer quando tu apareceste." disse Joey, nervoso.

"Wheeler... Wheeler..." disse Seto, começando a andar pela sala. "Sabes, tenho notado os olhares que me tens lançado."

Joey corou um pouco.

"Eu conduzo uma empresa poderosa. Tenho de estar a atento a tudo. Até nem tens respondido às minhas provocações." disse Seto.

Seto aproximou-se, ficando apenas a centímetros de Joey.

"Porquê?"

"Eu não quero estar sempre envolvido em discussões." respondeu Joey, tremendo levemente com a proximidade de Seto.

"Ok, Wheeler, vamos abrir o jogo, senão nunca mais saímos daqui e eu ainda tenho coisas para fazer." disse Seto, de modo prático. "Tu sentes-te atraído por mim?"

Joey corou imenso.

"Que ideia, Kaiba! Eu não gosto nada de ti!" gritou Joey.

"De certeza? Não é o que parece."

"Pois, eu odeio-te!"

"E eu amo-te!" gritou Seto.

Joey deu um passo atrás, surpreendido.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que te amo." respondeu Seto. "E por isso, sê rápido a dizer-me o que sentes. O Mokuba está à minha espera para o levar para o treino de futebol e já estou atrasado."

"Kaiba, tu estás a brincar comigo?" perguntou Joey. "O que disseste, é verdade?"

Seto pareceu impaciente.

"Wheeler, porque será que as pessoas gostam de perder tanto tempo com rodeios? Gosto de ti, não sei como isto aconteceu, mas gosto. Só tens de dizer se gostas de mim ou não." disse Seto. "Será assim tão difícil?"

"É complicado... mas sim, gosto de ti."

Seto sorriu e aproximou-se mais.

"Óptimo."

De seguida, Seto beijou Joey. O beijo não durou mais que cinco segundos. Seto afastou-se.

"Wheeler, tenho mesmo de ir, mas quero que venhas jantar hoje a minha casa. Está lá às oito e meia." disse Seto, dirigindo-se para a porta. "Até logo."

Seto saiu da sala, deixando Joey atordoado. Joey puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Tudo estava confuso na sua cabeça. Numa questão de menos de um minuto, Seto tinha dito que o amava, Joey tinha revelado que também amava Seto, depois tinham-se beijado e agora Seto tinha ido embora.

Enquanto se dirigia para a saída da escola, Joey sorriu. Seto gostava dele! Não podia haver nada melhor. Se bem que, Seto tinha sido muito insensível, indo embora num momento tão crucial. Joey encolheu os ombros. Seto era mesmo assim.

Só quando ia quase a chegar a casa é que Joey se lembrou de Serenity. Como poderia dizer-lhe que Seto se tinha declarado a ele? Serenity já estava bastante abalada e as coisas só iriam piorar. Mas ao chegar a casa, não encontrou Serenity. Ela ainda não tinha chegado.

Ligou-lhe mais tarde e ela disse que voltaria tarde para casa e que estava em casa de uma amiga. Joey achou que era melhor assim. Pelo menos não teria de falar do assunto nesse dia.

Às oito e meia em ponto, Joey estava à porta da mansão de Seto. O mordomo levou Joey até à sala de jantar, onde Seto e Mokuba o esperavam.

"Foste pontual." disse Seto, de modo apreciador.

Mokuba sorriu a Joey.

"Ainda bem que vieste cá jantar. O meu irmão estava super ansioso. Só falava em ti." disse Mokuba.

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar assassino, mas Mokuba ignorou-o completamente.

"E finalmente que o Seto disse o que sentia por ti. Eu vi logo que iam ficar juntos." disse Mokuba, sorrindo.

"Kaiba, contaste-lhe?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido.

Seto encolheu os ombros.

"O Mokuba sabe ser muito persuasivo." defendeu-se Seto.

"É algo de família." disse Mokuba, sorrindo.

Joey sentou-se e o jantar começou. Mokuba falava pelos cotovelos.

"E agora vais passar cá mais tempo? Acho bem. O Seto passa pouco tempo em casa e assim sempre está mais vezes por cá, o que é bom, porque eu também não gosto de estar sozinho." disse Mokuba. "Mas não se preocupem que quando quiserem namorar, eu deixo-vos em paz. E se calhar é melhor mudar de quarto. É que o meu quarto é ao lado do Seto e não quero estar a levar com os barulhos que vocês fazem quando estiverem... hum, bem, vocês sabem."

Joey corou imenso e Seto soltou uma tossidela.

"Mokuba, não deves falar dessas coisas!" disse Seto.

"Ora, não estou a dizer mentira nenhuma." disse Mokuba. "Hum... mas estou a aborrecer-vos, não é? Querem estar sozinhos... claro. Bem, já terminei de comer. Vou sair daqui. Até logo, Joey."

Mokuba saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar.

"Desculpa Wheeler, o Mokuba às vezes fala demais." disse Seto.

Nesse momento, Mokuba apareceu novamente.

"Desculpem, mas tenho só mais uma coisa a dizer. Se vocês agora se declararam e tal, não vão continuar a chamar Kaiba e Wheeler um ao outro, pois não? Seto e Joey é muito melhor. Adeus." disse Mokuba, voltando a sair da sala.

Joey riu-se.

"O Mokuba é muito engraçado." disse ele. "E bastante sincero, ao que parece."

"Esquece o Mokuba. Foca-te em mim." disse Seto.

Joey corou.

"Wheeler... quer dizer, Joey." corrigiu Seto. "Para já, acho melhor vermos como se isto resulta, antes de anunciarmos às pessoas. Vou ter a imprensa toda atrás de mim se isto se souber e por isso, só quero que isso aconteça quando tiver a certeza de que é algo para durar."

"Seto, já tinhas isto tudo pensado ou quê?"

Seto sorriu.

"Digamos que já tinha pensado no assunto. Mas não estava a contar dizer-te o que sentia hoje. Foi um impulso. E eu não costumo ter muitos impulsos." disse Seto. "Mas estou feliz por ter tido este."

Joey sorriu.

"Também eu." disse ele, mas depois ficou sério novamente. "Mas há a Serenity. Ela gosta de ti. Vai ficar destroçada quando eu lhe contar que estamos juntos..."

"Ela vai recuperar. E depois, vais ficar infeliz por causa dela? Eu sei que ela é tua irmã, mas não tem hipótese nenhuma comigo. Tu tens. Vais deixar a oportunidade para trás e ficam os dois infelizes?"

Joey abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tens razão. Só espero que ela compreenda."

"Bom, já terminámos de jantar. O que queres fazer?" perguntou Seto.

"Podíamos ir dar uma volta... hum... não pode ser. Senão podem ver-nos e fazer perguntas." disse Joey.

"Podemos ir para o meu quarto." disse Seto, sugestivamente.

Joey corou.

"Está bem... mas o Mokuba... o barulho..."

Nesse momento, Mokuba entrou novamente na sala de jantar.

"Olá outra vez. Bem... ok, eu fiquei a ouvir a conversa toda. Mas não se preocupem que hoje eu fico a dormir noutro quarto. Aproveitem."

Mokuba voltou a sair da sala. Seto e Joey entreolharam-se.

"Ele está desenvolvido demais para a idade." disse Joey.

"É de família." respondeu Seto.

Na manhã seguinte, Joey acordou sobressaltado. Não por estar na cama de Seto, mas por ter passado a noite ali, sem ter avisado ninguém. O seu pai nem daria pela sua falta, mas Serenity devia estar preocupada. Joey assumia que Serenity devia ter chegado a casa e dado pela falta dele, ficando preocupada por ele nunca mais voltar.

Joey tomou o pequeno-almoço à pressa, deu um beijo a Seto e voltou rapidamente para a sua casa. Quando lá chegou, viu que Serenity não tinha dormido em casa. Começou a ligar aos amigos, mas Serenity chegou entretanto.

"Serenity, onde estiveste?" perguntou Joey.

"Desculpa... fiquei em casa do Tristan."

"Em casa do Tristan? Mas disseste que estavas na casa de uma amiga!"

"Menti. Desculpa. Ele ficou a apoiar-me..."

"E mais o quê?" perguntou Joey, aborrecido. "Ficaste lá a noite toda!"

"Eu sei, mas não aconteceu nada. Falámos até tarde e adormecemos os dois. O Tristan é um querido. Muito diferente do Kaiba." disse Serenity. "Já tomei uma decisão, vou esquecer o Kaiba e vou começar a olhar para o Tristan. Ele é a pessoa que realmente gosta de mim."

Joey abanou a cabeça. Não gostava da ideia da sua irmã querer começar a olhar mais para Tristan e talvez começarem a namorar. Mas por outro lado, Tristan gostava mesmo de Serenity e era óptimo que ela esquecesse Seto.

Um mês depois, Joey e Seto assumiram tudo. As notícias sobre eles, encheram os jornais por semanas a fio. Claro que metade das notícias eram falsas, mas Joey e Seto não se importavam.

Serenity não tinha aceitado muito bem aquela relação, mas Tristan tinha conseguido que ela tentasse aceitar para que Joey fosse feliz. Serenity acabara por ceder.

Tal como Mokuba queria, Seto passou a ficar mais tempo na mansão, na companhia de Joey e de Mokuba também.

"E que tal ser formos ao parque de diversões no fim-de-semana?" sugeriu Mokuba, sorrindo. "Seto, eu gostava muito de ir."

"Está bem, vamos." disse Seto.

Mokuba sorriu e saiu da biblioteca.

"Não gosto muito de parques de diversões." disse Seto.

Joey aproximou-se e sentou-se no colo de Seto.

"Eu gosto. Além disso, nunca foste comigo a um parque de diversões." disse Joey. "Comigo, é sempre divertido."

"Hum... se entrarmos na casa do terror e, por acaso, nos perdermos por lá e... acontecer alguma coisa, num lugar onde ninguém nos veja... achas que fará mal?" perguntou Seto.

Joey sorriu.

"Não me parece que faça mal nenhum. Sim, a ida ao parque de diversões vai ser divertida. De qualquer maneira, basta estar contigo para me divertir, Seto."

Seto sorriu e beijou Joey.

"Ainda bem que dizes isso. Para a semana tenho um jantar de negócios. Estava a pensar ir sozinho, mas já que te divertes sempre que estás comigo, vais ao jantar também." disse Seto.

Joey pareceu um pouco aborrecido.

"Ora bolas, eu e a minha grande boca." disse ele e depois encolheu os ombros. "Enfim, se não nos divertimos no jantar, podemos sempre arranjar maneira de nos divertirmos quando chegarmos a casa."


End file.
